


When Your Friend Interfere

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Secret Relationship, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter and Harley go to a business meeting where Peter's assistant as messed up the booking. What will the two boys do?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	When Your Friend Interfere

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petersdadtony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petersdadtony/gifts).



Peter Parker sat down at his desk as he groaned at his assistant about needing to book his and Harley’s hotel for the business trip. Harley asked him to take care of getting them a room with two beds so they could hang out in their free time. Gwen was told the same thing. She nodded as she went to check out a room when she thought of what MJ said earlier. Peter and Harley were both pinning but neither would admit it. Gwen changed the reservation from two beds to one bed and chose a room that would seem romantic. She could just say it was an accident when he called her about it. Later when the friends were over besides Peter and Harley who had an early morning and flight to catch, Gwen informed them about the switch. MJ was laughing as Harry and Ned had a bet on how they would be together by the end of the trip. The group celebrated not having to deal with the pinning idiots when they got back. 

~

Peter Parker liked Harley Keener a lot. Harley Keener liked Peter Parker a lot. They both didn’t realize the others like them. So the two boys still shuffled around each other. They got to their hotel room in the afternoon talking about how they were planning to rest when they saw the room. Peter set his bag down confused before he called the front desk who assured him that they gave him the correct room. He called Gwen next who told him she got the room he requested. Peter just groaned. Harley seemed fine when Peter explained that someone must have messed up.

“Peter, it’s fine. It’s just a week of sharing a bed. You can yell at your assistant when we get back,” Harley said. Peter nodded as they set their bags down. They talked about anything that wasn’t a single bed. Peter found multiple ways to avoid the subject as he continued to talk about his project with Harley. The two had meetings all day so the two were distracted as they worked all day. It wasn’t until that night that things got awkward as they had to share the bed. Peter offered to take the floor which led Harley to volunteer to take the floor. The two boys finally just laid on the bed resting as they kept their back to each other. 

~

Peter woke to a chest in front of him. In the middle of the night, he had moved closer to his friend and was cuddling up next to him now. He got up quickly and went to take a shower hoping Harley didn’t know their closeness. The two didn’t talk about that morning, they decided to focus on the project they were pitching to the board. When they finally got done with meetings on the second day, one of their business partners suggested getting drinks. Harley seemed to agree as Peter seemed to dislike the idea. Though Peter barely drank after the few times he had led him to get drunk and end up in his girlfriend at the time’s bed. 

“I don’t know,” Peter said. 

“I will keep you from doing anything stupid, Parker,” Harley said.

“If you insist,” Peter said, still not sure. He figured just one drink would be good so he wouldn’t get drunk. Harley was tossing back drinks with their colleagues until they all left and it was just Peter and a drunk Harley. Peter smiled as he took a sip of his third drink.

“I don’t think I should drink anymore,” Harley said with a giggle. 

“I agree,” Peter said before he finished his third drink which led him to start to feel a buzz. 

“We should get a cab,” Harley said.

“You definitely need one,” Peter said as they left and got back. Harley talked about how annoyed he was at his new assistant and how lucky Peter was to have Gwen. Then before they got to the hotel, Harley kissed Peter. Peter was expecting the kiss but he felt like it was so right. He kissed back as Harley licked his lips. 

“I should have done that sober so I know if you actually like me,” Harley said against his lips. Peter’s heart did a flip as he kissed the other boy back. They somehow got to their room because the next thing Peter knew he was waking to a splitting headache and next to his best friend who was jumping out of the bed. 

“Get back in bed,” Peter said. 

“Peter, wake up,” Harley said. Peter looked at the other boy who had the top sheet wrapped around his waist.

“Yes?” Peter said.

“We slept together last night,” Harley said.

“We shared a bed because the hotel messed up,” Peter said. Harley looked irritated.

“Peter, we slept together without clothes,” Harley said.

“The last thing I remember was…” Peter got up and looked at Harley.

“What?” Harley asked.

“What do you remember from last night?” Peter asked.

“We were at the bar and I remember getting in the cab,” Harley said.

“The last thing I remember was us kissing in the cab,” Peter said panicking as Harley looked at him like he was kidding. “You kissed me and I kissed you back.”

“Was it good?” Harley asked.

“Harley I just remember you kissed me! I don’t know anything about what happened after the kiss!” Peter said, looking for his boxers.

“I meant the kiss,” Harley said. Peter froze.

“I was drunk, Harley. I can’t remember. You would have to kiss me again for me to have an honest opinion,” Peter said. Harley moved over to him.

“Can I kiss you?” Harley asked. Peter nodded as Harley kissed Peter. The two boys pulled away looking at each other. 

“That was amazing,” Peter said before he kissed Harley back. The two did not make their first meeting as they were too busy dealing with their “hangovers”.

~

Peter called Gwen to ask her about setting an appointment. When she finished she asked how the trip was going. Peter realized then that this was a setup and he wasn’t going to let Gwen win. 

“Harley and I luckily got a two-bed that was open. It has been nice. We got drinks with the guys yesterday. I was thinking about MJ and how cute she was back when we dated. I wonder if Shuri would be okay with me stealing her girlfriend,” Peter said. 

“I’m sorry about the mix-up Peter. I hope the trip goes well,” She said. Peter hung up and looked at Harley.

“So will you secretly be my boyfriend?” Peter asked. Harley looked at him confused so Peter explained what happened. Harley perked up as he nodded. The two began to plan how to fool their friends. 

~

The best thing about secretly dating your roommate was that you lived with them so you could hide everything from people’s eyes. Pepper was in on the ploy as the two told her when they went back including what happened on the business trip. Pepper helped with keeping the boys’ secrets. In the month after the trip, the two had made the others believe they weren’t dating and Peter even had MJ and Shuri worried that he was going to ask MJ out again as Peter kept flirting with MJ because it went along with his joke with Gwen and it made Harley jealous. Gwen and the crew were trying to still hook them up. Gwen had tried to set their lunch meetings for nice romantic restaurants. Harry had tried asking Harley his opinion on Peter and got Harley joking about Harry having a crush on Peter. Ned and Betty got them on a double date but Harley and Peter told the waiter they were third and fourth wheels on the date. Their friends were about to give up on getting Harley and Peter together when Gwen came running in.

“So I think we have been played,” Gwen said. They all looked at her confused. “I was supposed to have the day off but I left my tablet in my office. I went to my office and I heard noises in Peter’s which was strange. I listened for a bit and heard Peter say Harley’s name in a very sexual way so I left not wanting them to know I heard anything. I called the hotel they stayed at and they never changed their rooms. The hotel thought they were a married couple.” 

“So they lied to us?” Harry said. 

“We could definitely get back at them,” MJ said. 

“How?” Harry asked. MJ talked up a plan that the others agreed to. 

~

Peter and Harley arrived at their house to see Harry and Ned playing Mario Kart, while Gwen and Betty were making food. MJ and Shuri were cuddling on the couch.

“Don’t you all have your own places?” Harley asked.

“Yes, but we wanted to hang out tonight and have a sleepover!” Betty said.

“It was Gwen’s idea,” Harry said.

“Great but why here?” Peter asked.

“You guys have more guest rooms than the rest of us,” Shuri said.

“Besides if we all fall asleep out in the living room you have the comfortable couch and pillows,” Ned pointed out.

“Plus your place is better than mine,” Harry said. Harley looked at Peter who just sighed. 

“Fine,” Peter said. They all cheered as they argued over what movie they should watch later after the Mario Kart tournament. The sleepover continued until most of them were asleep including Peter who had fallen asleep next to Peter. Harley picked him up when he thought no one was watching and carried him off to their bedroom. MJ and Gwen saw though and rolled their eyes. Harley came out looking for his phone which he found before slipping back into the bedroom.

“So when do we tell them we know?” Gwen asked.

“Harley went to bed last so Peter will be up first. We talk to Peter in the morning,” MJ said as she cuddled closer to Shuri. In the morning, Peter left the room in one of Harley’s shirts and boxers. He passed Betty and MJ who was talking as he went to grab some coffee. 

“Isn’t that Harley’s shirt?” MJ asked. Peter looked at her surprised then down at his shirt. 

“I can explain!” Peter said. Harley came out next grumbling as he sat at the counter.

“Not so loud, Darlin’, I need like five more cups before I can handle whatever you are going through,” Harley said. Harry looked at them all confused as he sat next to Harley and poked him. Harley groaned. 

“Is he normally this dead in the morning?” Harry asked. Peter nodded as he grabbed Harley’s coffee and set in front of the other boy who was asleep. 

“He will smell it in a bit,” Peter said. “Our laundry must have got mixed up, that is why I’m wearing Harley’s shirt.”

“Peter is shirtless,” Harry said. Peter stared at him as Harley sat up and looked at Peter.

“No, he isn’t,” Harley growled before laying his head down. 

“Overprotective boyfriend much?” Harry muttered. 

“We aren’t dating. We are just friends,” Peter said.

“You slept in the same bed last night,” MJ said. Peter stumbled over his next words as Harley finally sat up and drank some of his coffee.

“Next time you find out your friends are secretly dating, please just send a text saying you know. I like peace in the morning as well as Peter…” Harley started but saw Peter’s glare. 

“How long?” Peter asked.

“Gwen came in on her day off and found out,” MJ said. Peter looked at Harley.

“What were you taking too long? I wanted to go to lunch with you,” Harley said.

“Guess lunch was in Peter’s office?” Gwen said.

“Mine actually. Peter’s office is a mess already,” Harley told her. 

“I came in to have coffee and I am feeling attacked so I will be in my room. Let the door hit you all on the way out,” Peter said as he escaped to the bedroom.

“It was all Peter’s idea,” Harley said before he followed Peter away from their friends. In their room, Harley and Peter cuddled as Peter listened for their friends to leave.

“How long will it take for us to admit the engagement?”

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner Discord Group: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
